Batman et Superman : World's Finest
by AdSamon
Summary: Batman se méfie des métahumains, car il les trouve dangereux. Superman déteste les vigilantes qu'il considère comme des criminels de plus. Néanmoins, quand les deux héros enquête sur LexCorp, ce qu'ils découvrent les forces à travailler ensemble pour arrêter Lex Luthor. Ma version de Batman V Superman
1. Chapter 1

Tout les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à DC (sauf mes OC)

Ceci est ma propre version du DCEU, voici la timeline :

2014 :Man Of Steel

2015 : Wonder Woman

2016 : Batman and Superman : World's Finest (cette fic)

\- Aquaman (film)

\- Fanfic Justice League à venir

Je ne compte pas faire de fanfic sur Flash ou sur Green Lantern donc faites comme si ils ont déjà leur pouvoir

Batcave, Gotham City :

Bruce Wayne était assis devant son bat-ordinateur. Il était en train de regarder l'écran. Sur l'écran, l'image était divisé en 4 parties :

\- En haut à droite, on pouvait voir une femme en armure combattant un monstre.

\- En haut à gauche, un officier de police entrait dans sa maison et changeant d'apparence, devenant un alien vert avec une cape rouge;

\- En bas à droite, un personne était en train de dessiner des plans pour un parc.

-En bas à gauche, on pouvait voir un homme barbu et au cheveux longs. Il était en train de boire une bouteille de whisky dans un bar.

Bruce tapa sur quelques touches du clavier puis les images changèrent. On voyait désormais une femme blonde chantant dans un bar, un homme étirant son bras à des proportions inhumaines et un homme en costume rouge courant à une vitesse inhumaine

Une personne derrière Bruce arriva et parla ensuite :

\- Depuis les événements de Metropolis, il semblerait que vous regardez cet écran depuis des années.

-Regardez Alfred, John Stewart architecte disparu pendant 8 mois qui revient sur Terre et qui tout les soirs, devient Green Lantern et va dans l'espace.

-Étonnant, que l'on ne l'est jamais vu. Dit Alfred

\- Pas tellement, Il était porté disparu quand Zod à attaqué la Terre et depuis rien d'aussi important est arrivé. Je suppose que vous savez les autres personnes ? Répondit Bruce

\- Oui, Wonder Woman, aussi appelé Diana Prince. Est apparu 6 mois après l'attaque de Zod. Elle est également l'ambassatrice de Themysciria.

\- Exact. Vous avez bien appris la leçon Alfred dit Bruce souriant

\- Si il y a 20 ans, on me disait que j'allais apprendre des leçons par vous, je l'aurais traité de fou dit Alfred avec son habituel sarcasme.

\- En effet répondit Bruce

\- Néanmoins, Monsieur, je me permets de m'inquiéter, vous avez passé plusieurs heures devant cet écran en observant les faits et gestes de ces avez même négligé votre patrouille habituel ce qui d'habitude me rendrait heureux mais pas en ces circonstances. Dit Alfred

Je sais Alfred, mais et si ? Et si ils tombaient tous sous un contrôle mental ? Et si après la mort d'un être proche, ils décideraient qu'ils étaient la justice et décident de tuer tout les criminels ? Demanda Bruce avec une grande intensité dans son regard

Alfred ne trouva qu'a répondre :

-Avec des si monsieur, on refait le monde. Répondit Alfred

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse valable et vous le savez ! Dit Bruce en criant. Il repris consistance puis continua : Je ne remets pas en cause leurs bonnes actions, mais il existe une possibilité. Une possibilité qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère étant donné qu'ils sont plus puissants que n'importe quel armée humaine.

\- Et dans le cas de Superman ? Dit Alfred

Bruce avait une dent contre Superman, après la destruction de Metropolis, il blâmait l'alien pour ne pas avoir évalué la zone de combat et avoir reporté le combat dans un autre endroit désert ce qui aurait pu sauver des millions de vies Bruce répondit :

\- Malgré ma défiance contre lui, je peux admettre qu'il a fait du bien.

-Heureusement maître Bruce, sinon je vous considérerais comme aveugle. Répondit Alfred

Bruce soupira mais Alfred continua :

-Nous n'allons pas parler du fait que vous avez construis un satellite autour de la Terre pour regarder tout les vigilante et méta humains.

Bruce soupira une deuxième fois, à peine 2 mois après l'apparition du Kryptonien, il avait fait dépêché tout son services de divisions des sciences appliqués pour fabriquer un satellite. Un satellite nommé OMAC qui devait officiellement faciliter les transmissions internet à un niveau jamais vu. Officieusement, ce satellite contenait une énorme base de données de méta-humain que Batman avait réussi à remplir avec l'aide (à leur insu) de Cadmus. Il y avait des millions de drones microscopiques impossible de voir à l'oeil nu qui voyageait partout dans toutes les villes et les océans du monde. Star City, Bludhaven, Central City...

Toutes les villes du mondes étaient observé par Batman. Et quand une activité méta-humain était detecté, alors une dizaine de drones suivaient la personne concerné. Leurs taille et leur furtivité total leur permettant d'aller presque partout. Ce satellite lui avait coûté 14 milliards de dollars, mais c'était quelque chose à faire.

Bruce regarda sa montre: il était 7 heures. Bizarrement la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la montre l'heure indiquait 21h45. Bruce se leva et quitta la batcave pour aller dans sa chambre et dormir.

Metropolis.

Clark se réveilla à 7 heures par le bruit de son réveil. Il s'habilla et sortit de son appartement en 30 minutes. Il alla au Daily Planet ou son éditeur Perry White l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Kent ! Vous voilà enfin, Cat Grant à la grippe donc c'est vous qui ira couvrir l'anniversaire de Bruce Wayne compris ?

Clark gémit, Bruce Wayne représentait ce qu'il détestait de plus, playboy, dépensier sans jamais voir la misère de Gotham, il répondit à Perry :

-Perry s'il vous plait non ! Pas Wayne mr White, pourquoi pas Lois ?

Elle va avoir une interview avec mr Luthor, vous voulez prendre sa place ?

Clark était notoirement connu au Daily Planet pour être LA personne qui détestait Lex Luthor. Ce qui était normal quand on combattait un de ses hommes presque tout les jours, qu'on connaissait ses crimes sans avoir la moindre preuve.

-Ok, Ok

-Bien, merci Kent, le gamin Olsen va venir avec toi

-Chuis pas un gamin !, j'ai 20 ans je vous rappelle ! Dit une personne derrière Clark

Clark sourit rapidement puis Perry continua :

-Vous êtes le plus jeune de l'équipe donc je vous appelle gamin. Ah et aussi Kent, vous prenez le train de 11h30.

Clark quitta donc le bureau de White. Il prit un café avec Jimmy avant de prendre le train.

Dans le train il soupira : la journée allait être longue

Voilà fin du chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à DC Comics (sauf mes OC)

J'ai oublié de le dire mais Lois ne connaît pas l'identité secrète de Superman à l'inverse des films.

Manoir Wayne.

Le Manoir Wayne était magnifique, ça Clark pouvait le concéder. Le manoir Wayne était une beauté d'architecture que Clark ne pourrait sans doute jamais s'offrir.

Clark et Jimmy se mirent à l'entrée du manoir avec les autres photographes et attendaient l'arrivée des invités. Les invités arrivèrent et se ressemblaient, Clark commença à se lamenter de tout le temps perdu ici alors que des personnes étaient sans doute en ce moment en danger de mort à un endroit du globe, ses pensées furent interrompus par l'exclamation de Jimmy :

-C'est quoi ce bord...

Les yeux de Clark s'écarquilla comme des soucoupes en voyant Lois sortir d'une Tesla Model S, Lois était magnifique en tenue de soirée et s'accrochait au bras de Lex Luthor qui avait également mit un smoking très élégant également. On aurait pu croire à un couple de stars si Lois n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir des bras de Luthor. Clark entra à l'intérieur et parla avec Lois dès qu'elle s'échappa des bras de Luthor :

\- Pourquoi t'es venu avec lui, ton interview va perdre toute crédibilité ! Demanda Clark

\- L'interview à dégénéré, j'ai commencé à l'insulter et il à pris mon dictaphone, il à menacer de tout révéler si je venais pas avec lui, il à dit qu'il avait des preuves contre moi Déblatéra Lois en chuchotant rapidement

\- Le fumier ! S'exclama Clark

\- Part interviewer des gens Clark, je gère Dit Lois

\- Tu gère ?!, alors que t'es au mains de ce fils de pu...

Clark fut interrompu par Lex Luthor qui cherchait Lois

\- A te voilà Lois, je t'attendais ! Tiens donc, c'est pas ton collègue qui écrit des ragots sur moi ? Demanda Luthor

-Clark Kent du Daily Planet se présenta Clark en serrant la main de Luthor en faisant bien attention à utiliser un peu de sa super-force. Lex cacha un gémissement de douleur puis parla :

-Sacré poigne que vous avez là Mr Kent, désolez mais moi et Lois doit parler à un ambassadeur dit Luthor en partant avec Lois. Clark sourit puis commença à interviewer quelques invités, après tout son article ne se ferait pas tout seul.

Bruce quant à lui, parlait avec le patriarche de la famille Klass, l'une des familles fondatrices de Gotham. Bruce prétendait être intéressé par la conversation quand Alfred lui rappela le discours qu'il devait faire. Bruce alla à l'estrade puis parla, arrêtant les conversations aux alentours :

-Je suis très heureux, d'être ici pour vous parler d'un sujet aussi important que le centre Harvey Dent. Le centre Harvey Dent doit permettre à tout les personnes mise de coté par la société à cause de leur addiction ou leur problème mentaux une chance de pouvoir se relever et redevenir un individu membre de la société. L'asile d'Arkham n'est plus en état de faire cela. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous avons obtenu 300 millions de dollars pour permettre au centre Harvey Dent de devenir réalité !

La foule applaudissaient chaleureusement la nouvelle et Bruce descendit l'estrade. Il était accueili par des félicitations et par des questions de journalistes que Bruce répondit tranquillement avant de se mettre en retrait et voir les invités quand il vit une personne familière pour lui : Selina Kyle. Avant de pouvoir l'approcher Clark Kent lui barra la route, se présenta puis lui posa des questions :

\- Belle soirée Mr Wayne, je suppose que les dons ont du vous rendre heureux ?

-Oui, je suis très content de voir que la richesse n'empêche pas la générosité

-Vous voulez que le Centre Harvey Dent remplace L'Asile d'Arkham, mais comment comptez-vous résister à l'exponentielle augmentation du nombre de personnes internés à l'intérieur ?

Nous avons des plus grandes installations qu'à Arkham et je suis confiant que les équipes du Professeur Strange géreront la situation. Répondit Bruce

\- En parlons de l'augmentation du nombre d'interné à Akham, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que une grande partie des internés sont des criminels, pensez vous que Batman à un rapport avec cela ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Gotham à toujours été connu comme étant grouillant de criminalité, disons juste qu'il y a plus de maniaques que d'habitude répondit Bruce calmement

\- Pourtant en voyant les registres à Arkham les résultats sont clairs : Depuis l'arrivée de Batman i ans le nombre d'internés à quadruplé. Contra Clark

\- C'est ironique qu'un journaliste du Daily Planet se plaigne des vigilantes non ? Demanda Bruce froidement

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Clark

\- Je veux dire que le Daily Planet est notoirement connu pour être un fervent supporter de Superman, un autre vigilante beaucoup plus dangereux que Superman Dit Bruce

\- Comment ça dangereux ? Demanda Clark

\- Je vous rappelle que dès sa première apparition, Superman à détruit les ¾ de Metropolis, causant des dommages de plus de 900 millions de dollars.

\- Et vous verrez sans problème qu'à Central City le même phénomène peut être observé Continua Luthor, s'incrustant sans vergogne dans la conversation.

\- Bonsoir Lex dit Bruce, semblant à la surprise de Clark plus ennuyé que heureux de cette interruption.

\- Salut Bruce, j'osais espérer que l'on pourrait parler en privé ? Demanda Lex

\- Bien sur, Mr Kent allait finir son interview non ? Affirma Bruce

-Oui Mr Wayne, merci de vos déclarations Dit Clark en partant.

Bruce emmena Lex dans une salle privé ou deux verres les attendaient sur la table, courtoisie d'Alfred. Il s'asseyaient chacun sur un fauteuil, les mettant face à face. Alfed arriva et leur demanda :

-Vous prendrez quelque chose Maitre Bruce ?

\- Un bourbon fera l'affaire

\- Et vous Mr Luthor ?

\- Pareil que Mr Wayne

\- Bien dit Alfred en partant

\- Alors Lex, pourquoi me voir en privé Demanda Bruce

\- J'ai écouté ta petite conversation avec Kent, et j'ai compris qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Affirma Luthor

-Comment ? Dit Bruce qui détestait avoir un point commun avec Lex.

-Vois-tu, on pourrait s'allier, se partageait des secrets par exemple pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter Superman, en cas ou quelque chose se passerait.

\- En cas ou ? Répondit Bruce circonspect

\- Fait pas cette tête Bruce, tu sais de quoi je parle, et si Superman devenait fou et tuer tout le monde ?

Un long silence apparut puis Bruce répondit :

\- J'accepte. Mais pas ici ni maintenant, disons dans 2 jours à LexCorp t'es d'accord ?

Oui, à dans 2 jours Bruce ! dit-il en serrant la main de Bruce puis en partant sans prendre son verre

Alfred revint ensuite avec les deux verres :

\- Il n'as pas pris son bourbon ? Dit-il

\- Non, il avait autre chose à faire je suppose Dit Bruce

\- En tout cas je m'inquiète de vous voir vous associez à un homme tel que lui Répondit Alfred

\- Je sais, mais je ne vais rien partager avec Luthor rassurez-vous, non je vais voler ces donnés et lui donner des faux secrets.

\- Vous me rassurez Maitre Bruce.

\- Dites moi j'ai vu Selina, est-elle partie ?

-Oui et avant que vous posez la question non les capteurs des chambres n'ont rien capté d'inhabituel car je l'ai vu partir avec Mr Sionis qui ma foi n'était pas en l'état de conduire.

Bruce rigola puis dit :

-Bien sur qu'il ne l'était pas

Hotel de Gotham

Clark éteignit son ordi en finissant son article puis s'allongea dans son lit. Il avait fini son interview plus tard que d'habitude le temps de reprendre le dictaphone de Lois à Luthor et le rendre. Il était fatigué et rapidement s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à DC (sauf mes OC)

1 jours avant la réunion entre Wayne et Luthor.

Manoir Wayne :

Après la soirée de charité, Bruce fit sa patrouille habituelle, après avoir arrêté un braquage du Riddler, Bruce tomba dans un sommeil profond...

9h00 :

Bruce était maintenant à la Batcave, il était en train d'examiner toute les images connus de l'Homme d'Acier connu dans les médias. En effet, à cause de sa vision améliorée, Bruce n'avait pas envoyé les drones du satellite OMAC de peur qu'il les découvre. Bruce avait alors décidé de chercher lui-même l'identité de Superman. Alfred arriva comme à son habitude avec un sandwich, le posa sur la table puis parla à Bruce :

\- Comment avance vos recherches monsieur ?

\- Bien, malgré leur échec à le suivre, les drones d'OMAC m'ont permis de savoir que 60% des actions de Superman ont lieu dans la ville de Metropolis, je suis donc en ce moment en train d'examiner les données de Metropolis et ses banlieues pour chercher n'importe quel homme de 26 à 35 ans.

\- Cette recherche va vous prendre beaucoup de temps car on peut pas dire que Superman à des traits physiques différents de la normale. répondit Alfred

\- C'est pour ça pourquoi je suis également en train de chercher l'image du visage de Superman la plus nette possible pour comparer ensuite l'image aux habitants.

\- Cela prendra beaucoup de temps monsieur

-Je sais Alfred, mais comme vous dites : Tout vient à qui sait attendre Dit Bruce avant de reprendre le travail.

Metropolis. Lexcorp :

Lex Luthor était furieux. Comment osait-il entré dans son bureau **privé** et volé un de ses moyens de protection ! Cette pétasse de Lane l'énervait avec ses articles trop proche de la vérité, et maintenant il apprenait que Superman la protège ! Heureusement que l'effraction avait été gardé secrète, il en valait de la réputation de la sécurité de LexCorp ! Ça y est, au grand maux les grands remèdes. Il appela le Professeur Hamilton et lui dit :

\- Vous avez toute latitude pour commencer le projet B !

-Bien monsieur Luthor.

Aujourd'hui il avait fort à faire, et ce ne serait pas un alien aux aires de boy-scout qui l'arrêterait !

Daily Planet : 11h00

Le journal était en pleine effervescence, aujourd'hui était le jour ou Lex Luthor allait faire son discours au Nations-Unis. Tous le monde était réclamé. Lois devait interviewer les différents chef d'état, Clark devait interviewer Luthor (à son grand malheur) Jimmy devait photographier... Tout le monde avait son job. Clark était en train de sortir quand Lois l'accosta :

\- Clark tu ne croiras jamais ce qui est arrivé !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Clark qui avait un peu de mal à cacher son sourire

\- Superman m'as rendu le dictaphone que Luthor m'avait pris !

\- Non ! Dit Clark qui méritait vraiment un Oscar pour sa fausse surprise.

\- Oui ! J'ai décidé de le détruire, faut mieux que personne ne sache se qu'il s'est passé

\- Je suis d'accord, ça pourrait tombé entre de mauvaise mains Dit Clark

Leur conversation fut interrompu par Perry :

\- Allez on à plus le temps de jacasser tout le monde part là allez allez !

Les journalistes partirent donc, intrigué de savoir ce que Luthor dirait.

Metropolis. Nations-Unis : 13h00

Le silence était à son comble. Tout le monde attendaient de savoir ce que Luthor allait dire. Ses positions anti-Superman étaient connus de tous mais à quel point son discours serait impliquer par ça était la question à 1 million de dollars. Lex Luthor était prêt du micro, il toussa puis commença son discours :

-Un homme à dit un jour que l'espèce qui survivra le plus longtemps sur Terre ne sera pas la plus forte, ce sera celle qui s'adaptera au changement et qui s'unit contre les menaces communes. Et cet homme avait raison. Aujourd'hui, des forces qui nous dépassent et qui sont plus forts que nous existe et nous devons nous y adapter en conséquence, nous devons nous en défendre. Mais les faits sont là, nous ne pouvons pas encore ce défendre contre ces forces. Si on peut pas s'adapter à eux, il devront s'adapter à nous. I ans, nous avons eu la preuve que ces forces existent. Ils se sont battu entre eux et ont détruit 75% de cet ville ! Ont-ils aidés au dégâts ? Non, ont-ils payés les dégâts ? Non. Je demande que ces êtres viennent à nous et disent leurs intentions, je veux que Superman viennent ici même nous expliquer la raison de ses actes. Il est inacceptable que nous ne savons encore rien sur les événements qui se sont passés en 2014 ! Merci de votre attention.

Il y eut un long silence pendant quelques secondes, puis un délégué applaudit, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suit. Lex était en train de partir quand il fut assailli de journaliste de toutes parts. Clark arriva à barrer le chemin de Luthor :

-Vous avez bien travaillé votre sujet monsieur Luthor non ?

\- En effet dit Luthor

\- Et que répondez vous à ceux qui disent que vous avez donné des armes aux responsables de la tuerie de Kampala

\- Je leur dirais de ne pas faire confiance à un journaliste adepte des ragots qui crache perpétuellement sur ma personne car il à une rancœur envers moi maintenant laissez moi passer voulez vous ?

La garde du corps de Luthor poussa Clark et Luthor entra dans sa voiture

Après le discours Clark et Lois se retrouva dans un dinner appelée Planet Krypton, à l'intérieur les serveurs était habillé en super-héros, que c'était Flash, Wonder-Woman ou Superman lui-même.

Une serveuse habillé en Wonder Woman arriva :

-Que prendrez-vous ?

-Je prendrais un triple cheeseburger Themyscirien avec des Frites Kryptonnienne et toi Lois ?

\- Un cheeseburger Kryptoniene et des frites Flash

\- Ok c'est noté dit la serveuse en partant

\- Alors tu penses quoi du discours ? Demanda Clark

\- J'ai honte. J'ai l'impression qu'il en veut à Superman juste car Superman est contre lui, il cherche clairement à défendre ses intêrets.

\- Ouais, mais ce que j'ai vraiment peur c'est qu'il utilise ça comme un tremplin pour les présidentielle, comme si devenir Conseiller spécial aux Nations-Unies n'était pas assez.

-Exact, ce serait horrible.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand leurs hamburgers arrivèrent. Ils mangèrent puis ils partirent séparément chacun de leurs cotés, après tout ils pourraient peut-être devenir plus que collègues non ?

Batcave : 15h00

Bruce fut satisfait, enfin il avait trouvé une image parfaite. Il alla tout de suite la comparé aux données de la ville. En attendant, il pouvait examiner les données de OMAC...

LexCorp :

Lex Luthor était en joie, son plan marchait à la perfection, les Nations-Unies ont donner à Superman un ultimatum : Si il ne se présenterait pas aux Nations-Unies dans 1 semaine, il serait considéré comme fugitif. En plus de cela, le projet B avancé plus rapidement qu'attendu. Lex Luthor s'approcha de la vitre de son bureau qui donnait sur la ville, qu'importe ce que Superman ferait, Lex gagnera...


	4. Chapter 4

Touts les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à DC (sauf mes OC)

Bruce était dans sa voiture, direction Metropolis. Les deux villes étaient très proches, donc le trajet en voiture ne durait que 30 min-1h, dépendant de la circulation. Bruce était à Metropolis et était maintenant proche du siège de LexCorp. Il gara sa voiture puis entra. Dès son arrivé, une femme arriva et lui dit :

-Vous êtes le rendez-vous de 17h00 ? Suivez moi, je suis Mercy l'assistante personnelle de Mr Luthor.

Bruce acquiesça puis suivit Mercy dans les locaux de LexCorp puis arriva à l'entrée du bureau.

-Prenez un siège, il sera là dans quelques minutes. Dit-elle en le faisant entré puis en fermant la porte

Bruce entra dans le bureau, et au lieu de s'asseoir, examina les lieux pour trouver d'éventuelles caméras de surveillance. Il en trouva une mais avant de pouvoir la désactiver Lex arriva :

-Bonjour Bruce, désolé du retard j'avais un petit projet qui ne pouvait attendre, prend un siège et mais-toi à l'aise. Dit-il en lui serrant la main puis en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Bruce obéit et prit une chaise et s'assit. Lex commença à parler :

-Comme tu sais, Superman est un danger, qui peut le contrôler ?, qui peut l'arrêter si il devient dangereux ?

\- Pourtant, à part les dégâts de Metropolis il n'as rien fait pour aller vers cette direction. Dit Bruce

\- Vraiment ? Tu semblais plus virulent avec Kent pourtant Dit Luthor sceptique

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voyais pas les dangers des méta-humains, je ne peux faire confiance à un alien qui fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Exactement. Maintenant, voilà la raison de cette réunion. Tu sais que j'ai eu les droits d'analyser et d'étudier les débris du vaisseau de terraformation de Krypton non ?

\- Oui je sais, mon directeur des sciences appliqués était bien déçu Dit Bruce

\- En étudiant les débris, on à trouvé une roche proche d'un corps Kryptonien, un roche de couleur verte que mes scientifiques ont appelé Kryptonite. On à découvert que cette roche, en contact avec des cellules kryponiennes, faisait accélérer la dégradations des cellules.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui ! Répondit Luthor en coupant Bruce, on à trouvé quelque chose susceptible de l'arrêter ! Néanmoins, la quantité qu'on à en ce moment est insuffisante, il nous faut un moyen d'en trouver plus. Dit Luthor

Bruce comprit soudainement la raison de sa présence ici :

\- Tu veux utiliser OMAC ! Dit Bruce accusateur

\- Oui ! Ton satellite est une merveille de technologie, c'est le seul satellite humain avec un scanner capable d'analyser et de chercher n'importe quel substance ou information à une distance de plus de 100 000 km de la Terre ! Si tu me donnes les plans du satellite, on serait capable de chercher la Kryptonite n'importe ou ! On pourrait chercher dans les montagnes et dans les profondeur marines ! S'il te plait Bruce, laisse de coté la concurrence entre nos entreprises et donnes moi ces plans.

\- Non.

\- Bruce, s'il te plait...

\- Non.

Le regard de Luthor se durcit et devint froid :

\- Tu est comme tout les autres ! Incapable de voir le plus grand bien et laisser de coté notre rivalité ! Tu est qu'un égoïste qui préfère garder ses secrets plutôt que les utiliser pour le bien de tous ! On parle de la survie de notre race ! Dégage et ne revient plus ici !

Bruce se leva et partit du bureau, il prit l'ascenseur, sortit de LexCorp puis entra dans sa voiture.

Luthor lui, prenait un verre de whisky et fulminait, comment ne pouvait t-il pas voir le danger de Superman ! Comment pouvez t-il être si égoiste ? Ses pensées fut interrompu quand il vit Superman le regardant par la fenêtre, les bras croisées. Ce fut le moment de trop :

\- TOI ! Comment tu peux avoir le culot d'être ici ! Je suis le seul sur Terre à voir ce que tu es, un monstre, une abomination, tu n'est pas humain !

Superman ne répondait pas, il gardait ses bras croisées et son regard sévère, Luthor continua :

\- Regarde toi, tu n'est qu'un faux sauveur ! Un hypocrite et un menteur ! Qui à payé pour les dégâts que TU as causés ? C'est moi ! Qui est en train de permettre à l'humanité d'avancer et évoluer grâce à ses inventions ? C'est moi ! Je devrais être celui que la foule acclame !, Je devrais être le héros ! Je le mérite plus que toi, je n'ai pas eu de super pouvoirs moi ! Je me suis fait moi-même, tout ce que tu vois la à été fait grâce à mes efforts. Et toi, à tu déjà eu des difficultés dans ta vie ? Non bien sur que non le boy scout est en dehors de ça !

Superman ne répondait toujours pas, son regard était devenu plus douloureux.

-Qu'as tu à dire hein ? T'as rien à dire ? PARLE ! Cria Luthor en lançant son verre qui se brisa sur la fenêtre qui le séparait de l'homme d'Acier. Comme seul réponse, Superman partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Luthor se calma puis appela le Professeur Hamilton, il avait plusieurs choses à faire...

Superman s'envola dans le ciel, il côtoyait les nuages puis ensuite alla dans l'espace. Il voyait la Terre. Il entendait tout les bruits ou conversations de la Terre. Il ne comprenait pas tout, en faite une grande partie d'eux était des enchaînements de bruits et de sons se superposant. Superman ferma les yeux puis le calme envahit son esprit, il pensait. Être un héros n'était pas simple.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il sauve tout le monde mais les humains ignorait souvent qu'il avait une vie en dehors de Superman. Il était l'espoir sur Terre, mais aussi un journaliste au Daily Planet et également le dernier fils de Krypton, le dernier vestige d'une civilisation enfouit et oubliée. C'était un lourd tribut pour lui, et partir dans l'espace lui permettait d'avoir un vrai moment de répit. La Forteresse de Solitude également, mais l'impression était moins forte et elle servait surtout à s'instruire sur la civilisation Kryptonienne. Il était en paix là, en dehors de tout. Mais malheureusement il devait revenir sur Terre, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, alors en un bond supersonique, Superman revint dans l'atmosphère terrienne.

Metropolis. Hotel Atlantic.

Bruce avait été à la fois surpris et pas très étonné quand au dénouement du rendez-vous avec Luthor

Il savait que Luthor avait un plan dans la tête quand il lui avait demandé cet rencontre, mais il pensait pas que cela impliquerait OMAC, et encore moins qu'il existait quelque chose capable d'arrêter Superman. Il était au point mort car la comparaison de l'image avec les données de Metropolis n'avait rien donné, mais il n'était pas sans rien. En recherchant des informations par rapport à des incidents ayant lieu dans la zone de Metropolis, il à découvert qu'un événement étrange s'était passé en 1993 : Un bus composé d'enfants de Smallville était tombé dans une rivière, et les enfants avaient été sauvé par un élève. Malheureusement, il n'avait trouvé ni le nom des enfants ni le nom des élèves.

Mais y avait également un autre événement qui s'est passé en 1987 au Welsinger Primary School de Smallville : un élève de 7 ans avait eu une « crise de panique » et s'était caché dans un placard, l'élève ne voulait pas sortir et la mère de l'enfant avait du être appelé. L'incident aurait pu passé inaperçu si il n'y avait pas des témoignages d'enfants disant que les yeux de l'élèves étaient devenus rouges luisant. Bruce aurait pu attribuer ça à l'imagination des enfants mais la coïncidence était trop grosse pour être vrai. Bruce appela Alfred :

-Alfred, c'est moi je suis à Metropolis

\- Comment c'est passé le rendez-vous avec Monsieur Luthor ? Demanda le majordome

\- Bien, j'ai eu beaucoup d'informations intéressantes que je te le dirais plus tard, maintenant j'ai besoin de la liste des élèves qui étaient en 3rd grade en 1987 au Welsinger Primary School. C'est compris ?

\- Oui maître Bruce, vous l'aurez à votre retour à Gotham.

\- Merci. Dit Bruce en raccrochant.

Après avoir raccroché, Bruce se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit et qu'en lui avait apporté le repas. Il le mangea rapidement puis prit 3 mallettes qui étaient dans sa valise et les posa sur son lit :

A l'intérieur de la 1er mallette, il y avait une combinaison grise faite d'une matière flexible et résistante aux balle (comme le costume de Affleck) avec un symbole de chauve souris au milieu de couleur noire et d'une taille moyenne. Le haut de la combinaison était relié à une cape bleu sombre et à un masque du même bleu. Dans la 2eme mallette il y avait les gants et les bottes, également de couleur bleue sombre. Il mit le costume, les gants et les bottes puis ouvrit la dernière mallette qui comportait la fameuse ceinture de Batman et les gadgets (pistolet-grappin, batarang, bombe réfrigérante...).

Il les mit également puis mit son masque et toucha un bouton sur le coté du masque qui mit des lentilles blanches qui cachait les yeux de Bruce : Batman était équipé.

Il sortit discrètement de l'hôtel puis utilisa son grappin et avança, marchant de toit en toit jusqu'à arriver dans un entrepôt abandonné et entra dans l'entrepôt. Batman était calme et caché dans l'obscurité quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand homme entra à l'intérieur, c'était un voyou et l'indic de Batman à Metropolis. L'homme marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Batman sauta devant lui. L'homme sursauta puis parla :

-Faudrait arrêter de faire ça !

\- Alors, du mouvement ? Demanda Batman de sa voix modifié

\- Rien de particulier, Mendel contrôle toujours le secteur Ouest et Mancini à comme d'habitude écouler les stocks.

\- Aucun mouvement dans le secteur du port ? Demanda Batman

\- Justement, il y a beaucoup de mouvement là-bas, encore plus que d'habitude et j'ai même des gars qui disent avoir vu Knyzaev

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Batman

Anatoli Knyzaev était le chef de la sécurité de LexCorp, mais sous le nom de KGBeast il était aussi le bras droit de Luthor dans les affaires illégaux.

\- Ouais, on m'as dit qu'il allait voir des combattans aujourd'hui, mais y a de grandes chances que c'est du pipot.

\- C'est par rapport à LexCorp alors.

-Ouais, j'ai entendu qu'il y a une cargaison très importante aujourd'hui et que la sécurité serait triplé pour l'occasion.

\- Ou ?

-Au quai B8

\- Quand ?

L'indic vit sa montre puis dit :

-Dans 1h

N'ayant pas de réponses, l'indic sut que Batman était parti.

Port de Metropolis, quai B8.

Batman était caché en haut d'un immeuble en face du quai.

Il y avait du monde, quelque chose d'important se profilait. Un conteneur était emmené dans un grand camion, et KGBeast supervisait :

-Attention ! C'est inestimable!

Après que le conteneur entra dans le camion, le camion partit, protégé par plusieurs voitures.

Batman appela la Batmobile et suivit le camion. Très vite, il mit un mouchard dans le camion.

Mais rapidement, ils se rendirent compte de la présence de la Batmobile et ils tentèrent de la détruire, les hommes tiraient avec leurs mitraillettes sur la Batmobile qui essuyaient un flot de balles. La Batmobile envoya une petite roquette qui détruisit une partie d'un mur qui tomba sur la 1ere voiture, l'immobilisant. Ensuite, une mini bombe de fumée toucha une seconde voiture, aveuglant le conducteur et le faisant toucher une 3eme voiture. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Batman se sentit éjecté de la Batmobile et tomba sur la route.

Devant lui se tenait Superman, marchant vers lui le regard sévère.


End file.
